


I Let You Take Me Over.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Emotional, F/M, Horny Rick, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Voyeurism, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori is seeking a moment of privacy when she find's something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Let You Take Me Over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating My other fics soonish guys!
> 
> This is purely a one shot, I just needed to get it posted.
> 
> Rick's not ready to forgive but, hey smut!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Soft shuddering breathing filled the silence of the cell block. Somehow, she couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had to do this. Feel, touch on her flesh and not the void she'd felt ever since that day ten months ago. Before their daughter was born, before the prison, she missed him. The feel of his hands grasping into her soft, needing flesh. Feeling the press of his lips against her own in more than just her fantasies of what they had at one time. But punishing her wasn't what hurt her the most, she could handle the stares in any direction but her own. Handle the way he was distant from her, sleeping in a bed by himself instead of holding her.

She could even handle being talked to like she was a stranger. _We're awful grateful for what you did._ But loving someone, that pushed her away every single chance he got was what hurt her the most. Every day, she felt the longing within her. For him, for her Husband to come back to her. Even now, she couldn't push away the thought's of him. Strong hands, and hard body, eyes she'd been lost to the minute they looked at her all those year's ago. The taste of him, his mouth, pressed against her own. Feeling hot flesh moving against her.

Lori gazed around once more, finding only the still silence settling in all around greeting her in return. It wasn't like the block they'd formed into their makeshift Home. There was no sound of chattering, or Beth scribbling in her diary. No sound of Carol humming to Judith, or Carl and Michonne sharing a laugh over a comic book. There was only silence here, silent pece for her to do what she'd ventured here for. Taken this moment of privacy for herself, and no other. Her fingers reach down, pulling on her jeans, gently slipping them down the length of shapely leg's. Feeling the cool kiss of the breeze against silky soft thighs. The shiver that seemed to run upwards, through her entire body. An ache to feel the warmth of breath against her thighs, for the press of fingers on her hips.

The sight of darkened curls as she gazed down. Shuffling filled the silence, as her legs lifted, pulling on her jeans and tossing them onto the mattress resting centered on the cold, hard, floor beneath her bare feet. She couldn't believe she was doing this, even feeling the pressure of the mattress against her knees as she climbed onto it. Turning over until her eyes were staring at the ceiling. Above her. Feeling the trace of her fingers as they ran along her side, gently grasping at herself, falling over the soft curve of her hip, fingers slowly inching downwards until a gasp filled her mouth. At the brush of fingertips tracing over the wet folds below. Feeling the soft flesh between her fingers, coating her as she touched herself.

Fingers running over her, rubbing, and tracing circles over every sensitive piece of herself. Feeling the soft twitch of her pussy against her hand, as the stroke of her fingers became rougher, picturing Rick's in place of her own. Slender, rough, pushing inside her. The feeling of being stretched around him, coating him in the flow of her juices. A shudder of breath escaped her mouth, as her fingers dipped within her, her legs spreading as if Rick was right there, as if she was doing this for him. Hips rolling and pushing upwards against her hand, riding her fingers like she rode him. Fucking her imaginary lover, and feeling the desire he'd denied her in actual life.

In her fantasies, he still loved her, wanted her, needed her just like he used to before Shane. But when she was done, she felt the sadness once more knowing it had been nothing more than some fantasy she'd gotten off on. A soft moan filled her mouth, as she pulled at her tank top, fingers lifting it upwards as she rocked her fingers faster, deeper, feeling the snug grip of her pussy clenching around them. Begging for more, for the feel of him filling her. Soft pearls of milk ran from her breast, as she grasped her breast roughly within her hair. Dark hair splayed out behind her in a thick sea, of wavy locks. 

"Rick....Rick,"

His name escaped her mouth suddenly, as the motion of her fingers became wilder, moving in and out of her hard, rough, fucking herself in a savageness chasing behind the sweet bliss that was soon to come. Hearing the obscene sound feeling the slick coating her fingers, and running beneath her. Her head turned, resting against the mattress, her cheek touching against her shoulder envisioning the grasp of his hand like that day on the walkway. Eyes gently fluttering open, staring toward the door when she felt her heart leaping into her throat. Seeing blue eyes greeting her soft gaze from the doorway. Reason told her to stop, to pretend this wasn't happening between them. But she couldn't, she needed him, needed to show him somehow how badly she truly did need him.

Their eyes met directly, staring at one another, his eyes slowly flickering over the sight before him. Hand grasped tightly around her breast, fingers, rocking within her wet and shimmering with her arousal. The heave of her chest, and look of utter pleasure etched on her delicate face. The soft click of his boots mingled with the shuddering breath flowing out of her, soft, barely audible moans filling the gap of silence between them as he knelt down. Frosted blue eyes staring at her, as his hand reach out running along her fingers pulling at her hand grasped around her breast. Pulling her hand away, as his own took the place. 

"Thinking about me?

"Rick,"

"Don't Lori,"

Each word was a low sound laced in that sweet southern drawl that made her weak in the knees every time she heard it. His lips moved against her cheek, soft, at first, before they became rougher. Moving down her neck, as his fingers grasped tightly to the soft curve of her breast, feeling the warmth of milk against his hand.

"Just yes or no baby,"

A shiver coursed through her hearing him speaking to her so affectionately for the first time in months. 

"Yes,"

The one single word spilled from her in a moan, as she felt his hand grasping at her breast, fingers working over soft flesh, and forcing more to pour from within her. 

"You need me to take care of you?"

Lori couldn't speak seeing the look burning behind the eyes. Feeling the warmth of his breath as he leaned closer. Lips brushing her own in a ghost of a kiss. Hot tongue licking along the soft flesh of her neck, and causing her to shiver against him. This wasn't something she'd expected, but this, was what she'd been craving every night when she turned over to the wall and not his sleeping face. 

"Answer me baby, do you need it? Hmm?"

"Y-Yes....Yes, please,"

Pants mixed with her words feeling the swipe of his tongue against her flesh. The jolt of pleasure, at the sensation of his tongue licking at the pearls, beading at the tip of her nipple. She was so close, so, so close. Every breath filled with him, the smell clinging to him, like leather, and grass, everything she'd always loved about him. His hand grasped her wrist suddenly, pulling her hand from her pussy. Tongue licking at the slick on her fingertips, and causing Lori to whine softly. Pleading with him silently for the feeling she craved. His touch broke from her, as she heard the thud of his gunbelt hitting the hard concrete floor. His belt coming undone, and the sound of his zipper. Low sounds escaped them both, as he thrust within her. Forcing his entire length deep within her.

Stretching her, filling her, before they were moving. His hands grasping at her, as he sat back, pulling her upwards until she was straddled on his lap. Blue eyes gazing at her, hazed over with pure need within them as he thrust upwards roughly. Milking a moan from her mouth. His hand grasped at her breast, as she felt his tongue rolling over the stiffened peak of her nipple. Hot, wet, teasing her into a frenzy of need as she obeyed rocking her hips against him. Rolling her hips in rhythm with his own beneath her. Feeling the grasp of his mouth sucking at her breast, draining her, tasting her, taking care of her like he'd always done.

Her fingers rasped within his curls, greedy to feel him. Greedy to feel him at her fingertips. Hearing the low groans vibrating against her hips, bodies, hearts working together until she was screaming, crying out at the overwhelming of pleasure she felt, As they came undone together. Shattered, and panting. His tongue swiped at her breast once more, as he moved lying her back against the mattress before he pulled away.

"Rick,"

"Thank you,"

His hand reach down, grasping his belt as he clipped it back around his waist walking off as quickly as he'd found her. Leaving her, panting, sweaty, and confused as to what the hell had happened between them. But never more satisfied than she felt right now.


End file.
